The invention relates generally to pediatric medical equipment, and specifically to devices that combine the features of a stroller with those of an IV pole. The administration of medicine to patients by intravenous (“IV”) drip is well known in the prior art, as is the use of strollers for transporting children and babies. A challenge often faced by parents and caregivers of patients who are small children is that the need to be connected to IV fluids and other equipment makes it very difficult to move the child patient around for entertainment and mental and emotional well-being. Conventional IV poles are generally equipped with wheels and battery-powered electronics, and thus may be made mobile, however such conventional devices are often not suitable for patients who are too young to walk, or are too young to walk in a controlled manner. Similarly, while it is possible to place a child patient in a conventional stroller for mobility, and then have the caretaker push both the stroller and the IV pole, this is usually awkward for the caregiver and prone to accidents. Accordingly, a useful device would combine the benefits of an IV pole with those of a stroller.